


Love's Fool

by lis_bel



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Love, One Shot, Poetry, Tragedy, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lis_bel/pseuds/lis_bel
Summary: A one shot poetry-ish about love and tragedyWARNING: This might make you sad





	Love's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to make a poetry-ish kind of story but it took a MAJOR u-turn  
I apologize in advance huhu  
Please don't hate me

No longer do I feel shame

When on purpose - almost everyday

I wake up early just too see

How you sleep right next me

With hair all frizzled and askew

And mouth wide open, is that a drool?

Still to me you look brand new

Like an angel, from heavenly dews

You hide your face when you wake

‘Carol, how I flush when you stare!’

‘Dear Therese, l'll clear the air’

‘I stare longer at your derrière’

With your stored might and strength

I get pushed right off the bed

Fits and giggles it fills the room

‘From down here I get a better view!’

I get up, I look for you

In the bed, it’s but a pool

Of memories - I once knew

My baby, I’d been a fool

Tears and fears, bellowing

Neither one, listening

On the floor, all that remain -

Shards of blue and green porcelain

I let you down, I made you cry

When you told me, I had to fight!

In this round – my foolish pride

Held my throat, held on tight

Out the door I watched you go

My heart stopped, it just froze

The loudest siren, smells of fume

Is all that’s left to fill this room

Pavements we used to walk

Hand in hand we’d always talk

It's now painted in thick red

It’s all that’s etched in my head!

One last time I watch you wake

I am all filled with shame

It is late and dark you see

'Come back home sleep next to me'

Your remaining might and strength

Held me tight – withdrawing breath

I feel you drip like hot lead

‘I love you until the very end’

**Author's Note:**

> Spare my life?


End file.
